Rachael's Story
by PixelatedThoughts
Summary: Simply a vampire/werewolf story that I wrote for my friend. Summary inside. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, people? xD**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm not back for good, I have to say, but I'm back for a while. Unforunately, I'm over Twilight. Yes, the fabulous stories based on Bella and Edward are no more. I still love the books, don't get me wrong, but I've grown up a lot from the last time I published.**

**This story is a little different. For one, it's based on real people. I wrote this story for a girl whom I love very dearly, and it includes myself, her, and a few of our friends. She read my stories from before and absolutely loved them, so she nagged and whined at me until I wrote her a story. c: And now I'm sharing it with you amazing people. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rated M for language.**

**Oh, and unlike the others, I own this story. Win. 8D (Rachael: MY STORY. FUCK OFF. D:)**

* * *

Chapter One: Food

Fuck. My. Life.

Those three words were the first that came to my head as I sat down next to Hannah in the canteen, practically throwing my lunch onto the table. I sighed heavily and slumped back in my chair.

Hannah looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Something wrong, Rach?" she asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

I stared back at her blankly. "My life is a living Hell," I said, pronouncing each word carefully for extra effect.

"Oh pssh." She picked a small piece of lettuce out of her sandwich and ate it quickly. "You say that every day."

"Drama whore." Gray's voice sang across the table, and she giggled as I glared at her. "Just being honest, baby," she said, grinning at me hugely.

I sighed again and buried my head in my arms. My dark hair fell over my face, and Hannah swept it back behind my ear.

"Rachael, cheer up," she urged softly. She smiled at me and poked my nose. "What's wrong?"

"Leave the girl alone," Gray said, sounding bored. I glanced up at her, and she was playing around with her black hair, teasing the layers out. "She does this every day. Nothing you can do."

Hannah ignored her and kept staring at me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I sighed. I sat up and leant on Hannah's shoulder. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rested her head on mine. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Lesbian action, I see?"

I looked up as Axel sat down at the table next to Gray, who grinned at him and kissed him hastily. Axel pulled her onto his lap and looked at me and Hannah from over Gray's head. "Whassup, hoes?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and started to pick at her sandwich again. "The usual crap, bitch." Her red hair fell into her eyes and she flicked it away quickly.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and glanced around the canteen.

It didn't look any different from how it normally did. The Plastics dominated the right corner of the room, their Barbie-like perfection glowing for all to see. The most popular guys sat with them, acting like idiots to impress the girls. The Nerds and Geeks populated the back left corner, hand-held games consoles out and beeping away as they kicked each other's asses at Mario Kart. The Scene Kids hung around the left corner opposite the Plastics. Screamo blared from that corner, earning distasteful looks from the rest of the room. The corner was a mass of black and neon colours, as girls as fake and doll-like as the Plastics pouted into mirrors and fluffed up their already humongous hair. The back right corner was empty, as it was situated next to the garbage can, and who wanted to sit next to week old tuna sandwiches and lasagne?

And sat right in the middle of the room, was us four. A mixture of all three cliques. We were accepted into all of them - some more than others, as the Plastics didn't like competition - but we were content being how we were.

Gray yawned and leaned back on Axel's chest, bringing me out of my reverie. I glanced at Hannah, who was now texting furiously, her face twisted into a frown. Axel watched her with amusement, his sandy blonde hair quivering as he shook his head at her. "I swear you're surgically attached to that thing," he mused.

Hannah shrugged. "Sorry, mother," she retorted. Axel chuckled and rested his chin on top of Gray's head. Hannah snapped her phone shut and sighed. "That was Mark" she said. "He can't make it tonight. He's got work."

Gray smiled smugly. "No, he's just a pussy," she said. She didn't hide her distaste for Hannah's ex-boyfriend, but she didn't care if it got her into trouble.

I shrugged. "You have a fair point." I looked down at my food, my appetite non-existent.

"Gary," Hannah warned. She was the only one allowed to call Gray by that name. "Don't be so mean about Mark."

Gray shrugged. "But I don't care, Hannie," she replied. Again, she was the only one allowed to call Hannah by that name. "You know he has no backbone. You dated the fucker."

Hannah thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there." Hannah wasn't known for her brilliant taste in guys; she always seemed to pick the ones her friends hated.

"So we're still going tonight?" I asked.

"But of course," Axel said. He arched an eyebrow at me. "Not scared, are you?" he teased, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm more scared of your mum," I replied curtly. My friends laughed and then fell silent, chewing their food slowly as they stared at random points in the room.

Gray suddenly gasped and sat up straight, nearly knocking Axel square in the chin and making him choke on his pizza slice. "Oh my freaking God," she squealed. "I forgot to tell you!" Three inquisitive stares met hers as she paused for breath. "We have new kids," she explained. "Two guys and a girl. Just moved down from up north somewhere."

"New kids, eh?" Axel said slowly. He looked thoughtful for a second, and then shrugged. "Ehh, who cares? They're probably stuck-up snobs or emo kids."

Gray shook her head. "I saw them in the hall today, and you could say that they looked normal, but…" She trailed off and pursed her lips for a moment.

"But what?" I asked, enthralled by this new bit of gossip.

"But," Gray repeated. "They were…creepy. Like, they looked weird. They looked at you like you were food or something."

Hannah scoffed. "Oh come on," she teased. "The worst they can do is offend the Plastics. Then they're in trouble." She chuckled quietly. "Food. Pssh. The only thing the guys were probably thinking of eating was pus-"

"Thank you, Hannah!" I interrupted. Axel and Gray laughed at Hannah's blunt humour, and Hannah herself had an amused smile on her face from my outburst. I smiled back at my best friend and stuck my tongue out at her. She crossed her eyes at me and giggled.

And as we sat there, joking around and acting like the immature idiots that we are, they walked in.

The new kids.

It couldn't be described as walking, though. They more or less glided across the floor in an easy, confident manner, looking totally relaxed.

The girl wasn't small, but there was something about her that made her seem fragile – doll-like. Her hair was the colour of coffee, and her skin was porcelain in contrast. She was slim, but voluptuous; a perfect hourglass shape that I was incredibly jealous of. Everything about her was delicate, from her slim fingers to her incredibly long eyelashes.

And those slim fingers of hers were linked with another set of perfect fingers, which were attached to one of the guys that Gray had talked about.

He too, was, well, perfect. He was tall, with a muscular build that was emphasised clearly by the tight shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. His dirty blonde hair was cut stylishly short, but just fell carelessly over his eyes, making him look boyish. He leaned down towards the dark-haired girl, his lips moving quickly as he whispered to her, revealing very white, very straight teeth.

I glanced behind them, and my eyes fell on the other guy. I felt them pop wide open, and I had to clench my teeth to stop my mouth from dropping open. "Fuck the other two," I thought as I gawked at the god that followed them sullenly.

His hands were shoved into his pockets, and I could see that they were balled into tight fists that shook ever-so-slightly. His body was lean and muscled, and just like the blonde guy, his body-hugging shirt emphasised his muscles. His face was twisted into a scowl, but I could tell that it was handsome, with sharp cheekbones and an angular face. His midnight black hair was long, and swooped over his eyes, covering them in shadow. As I watched him, his mouth twisted into a smirk; he was obviously aware of the attention he was getting, and he drank it in.

Gray coughed loudly, and I shook my head, blinking rapidly a few times. Hannah stared at me hard for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing as I blushed.

"Aww," she teased. "Has someone got a little crush on the new guy?"

"I don't know what the hell you're on about, Hannah," I replied indignantly. I picked up my fork and stabbed my salad, trying to hide my red cheeks.

Hannah chuckled and gave Gray a knowing look, which the tiny girl returned with a giggle. Axel smiled and played with Gray's dark hair absently, running it through his fingers slowly - a sign that he was thinking.

I watched the new kids out of the corner of my eye as I ate my salad. They didn't go to the dinner queue, but just found a table right at the back and sat down, the girl and the blonde guy sitting close together, and the black haired guy sitting a little further away. I noticed that he kept flicking his hair out of his eyes, and I smiled a little as I shoved another forkful of salad into my mouth.

But I also noticed that the whole canteen was buzzing with the arrival of the new kids, and that the air was full of excitement and tension. Things were changing in the fragile high school society of this school, and I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

One thing was for sure, though. Things would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Ahur. Another chapter for you to read. Aren't you all lucky?**

**Rated M, duh. It says so on the summary. Oh, and I own all content of this story. End of. C:**

* * *

Chapter Two: Stories

I wasn't happy with my life. That was the main thing about me. I appreciate the things that I have, don't get me wrong. I adore my friends, I love my family, and I'm grateful for all the things that I do have. But there was something about my life that I just wasn't happy with. My life seemed tedious to me, and I yearned for excitement and a life that was like an action film; filled with explosions and evil plots and hot guys – especially the hot guys. I just wanted to wake up one day and think that today would be amazing, not crap. I just wished–

"Rachael! Come on, will you? We're freezing our asses off here!"

Axel's deep voice shattered my day dream, and I looked up towards where his voice had come from. He was stood about ten feet from me, looking at me oddly. I heard laughter from up ahead, recognising it as Hannah's, and I looked past Axel to see her and Gray running into the woods, Hannah's bright hair and Gray's neon skinnies contrasting greatly against the dark wood of the trees.

"Rach?" Axel called again. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. Axel smiled at me and turned away, calling after the other two and running to catch up with them.

I sighed heavily and trudged after them, kicking at the leaves on the ground. All I wanted to do right now was curl up into bed and sleep, but after much protest from my friends, I had eventually agreed to come with them. Every week, we did something together, and this week, Axel had picked walking in Hollow's Woods for fun. For fun my ass.

I looked up to see Hannah waiting for me at the edge of the trees, her arms folded and her foot tapping on the ground. I smiled to myself and broke into a jog to meet her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as I reached her. Her tone was annoyed, but there was a small smile on her lips.

I shrugged and linked arms with her. "Just worried about the exams coming up."

Hannah rolled her eyes – it was like her catchphrase. "As if," she muttered, looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "I know you too well, sweetie, so tell me what's really wrong."

I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder as we walked. Being several inches shorter than my best friend had its advantages. "I don't know. I'm just in a shit mood, to be honest."

Hannah clawed her hair out of her eyes and patted my head. "I understand. We all get that from time to time. Now come on, silly. Cheer up."

I heard a noise from up ahead and picked my head up, straining to hear it. Gray's giggles and Axel's deep chuckle were echoing from inside the woods

"Oh dear," Hannah sighed. "It seems that the sex games have begun."

I laughed and let go of her, running forward to ambush Axel and Gray in the middle of one of their 'innocent games' as they called them. Hannah followed me, a little more reluctant to see what was most likely to be two of her closest friends feeling each other up.

I hid behind a tree trunk, dragging Hannah down with me, and peeked over the top. Sure enough, Axel and Gray were running around, tackling each other to the ground and having a short make out session each time they did.

I looked up to see Hannah smirk and pick up a pine cone, holding it in her hand loosely. Her eyes narrowed for a second, and then she threw it, ducking down quickly and biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

There was a high pitched squeal and some scuffling as they both stood up, looking around intently.

"The hell was that?" Gray shrieked, rubbing the back of her head with a gloved hand. Axel shrugged and kept searching, his face in a frown.

Hannah picked up another pine cone and quickly lobbed it, aiming for Axel this time. It missed by millimetres, and Axel sharply spun around, looking in our direction. Hannah giggled quietly, and then bit down on her bottom lip hard, grinning madly.

"I know you're out there, you two!" Axel yelled, smiling slightly. Gray's face didn't look amused at all, and she was still rubbing her head. "Come out come out, wherever you are!"

"I don't know what you're on about, Axel," Hannah replied, standing up and raising her eyebrows at him. I stood up too, covering my mouth to hide my grin.

Axel grinned and bent down, picking something up from the ground. "Bad move, bitch. Real bad move." And with that, he hurled another pine cone at Hannah, who squealed and ducked as it missed her head by inches.

Gray laughed and then joined it, tossing pine cones at Hannah and I at an unbelievable speed. One hit me on the side of my head and I squeaked, picking up whatever I could find on the ground and chucking it at them, giggling all the while.

The pine cone war ceased after a few minutes, due to me throwing one so hard that Gray fell over in shock when it hit her and Axel called a truce. Hannah and I ran down to them, our hair messy and the knees of our jeans caked in mud and pine needles.

"Well, after that brief interlude, I think we'd better carry on, don't you?" Axel questioned, glancing at his watch. "It's already quarter past three, and it'll be getting dark soon."

Gray tittered at seeing Hannah rake her fingers through her bangs, attempting to get them straight again. "It's not going to work," she said. "It's too windy for that."

Hannah shrugged and kept at it, stopping only when Gray grabbed her wrists and forced her arms down. I folded my arms over my chest and hopped from foot to foot, trying to keep warm. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, once Miss America has stopped preening herself." Axel threw a pointed look at Hannah, who sighed and started to walk off into the deeper parts of the woods. "Hannah," he called.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes, Axel?"

Axel pointed to his left, the opposite way that Hannah was heading. "It's that way."

Gray and I giggled while Hannah gave us a sheepish grin and walked in the way that Axel pointed, grabbing my arm and dragging me along with her.

* * *

The walk was pleasant, with all of us laughing and messing around, picking up the odd leaves and the last few flowers that remained from summer. We discussed everything, from the assignment that we had been given in English class to who had cheated on their other half at the latest drunken party that we had attended, and which of our friends would end up in jail after the next one. Axel carried Gray on his back most of the time, and Hannah and I had our arms linked as we walked.

After an hour or two, the atmosphere changed and we became almost silent, only saying a few words each time we spoke. The sky had darkened dramatically, and it was no longer the pearly grey that it had been, but a deep blue colour that made me shiver slightly. The only light we had was from the full moon, and the few torches that Axel had thought to bring with him.

At that moment, I really wished I was home, curled up in bed watching Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean. Drool.

"We didn't think this through, did we?" Gray mumbled, her arms wrapped around Axel's neck in a death grip. Axel shook his head the best he could and kissed Gray's arm reassuringly.

Hannah yanked her phone out of her pocket, and sighed heavily. The light from the tiny phone shone on her face, letting me see the frown on it. "Something wrong?" I asked nonchalantly.

She shoved it back in her pocket and sighed again. "Seven missed calls and two voice mails. All from Mark."

I nodded and squeezed her arm, knowing how pissed she would be that her ex was calling her. Again. "You were too good for him, anyway," I muttered. "So I'm not surprised that he wants you back."

She shrugged and kept walking, her eyes looking straight ahead. "All best friends are meant to say that to make the person feel better."

"I mean it though, you idiot."

She elbowed me gently and chuckled. "Sure." She glanced backwards, checking that Axel and Gray were still behind us. They were a few feet behind us, talking to each other, but Axel looked up and grinned at us.

"Have you heard the stories about these woods?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A million times over," I replied, slowing down my pace so I could hear him.

"Well let me refresh your memory for you," he said, adding a dramatic tone to his voice. "They say that these woods are haunted, and that unimaginable creatures lurk here. Especially at a full moon. One old tale says that a famous battle between werewolves and vampires happened in a clearing, and that their kin visit that same place every year to respect those that fell in battle." He paused for a moment, pursing his lips. "Another says that they come here to hunt every night, preying on those stupid enough to be out alone at this hour." He laughed and shrugged, pulling Gray forward on his back a little. "Bullshit, in my opinion."

Gray laughed and smiled at him. "Everything's bullshit in your opinion, baby. Especially Hannah getting that A plus in Chemistry."

"Hey! I got that A plus fair and square!" Hannah protested, glaring at Gray.

"It was such a fluke," Gray laughed. She winked at Hannah, who flipped her off.

Axel stopped suddenly and picked his head up, sliding Gray off his back. "Guys...," he called, his eyes wide.

I pulled Hannah to a stop and watched Axel as he swivelled his torch around, looking in the bushes.

"What now, Axel?" Hannah said sharply. "Are your Spidey Senses tingling?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Hannah, quit being a bitch and listen to me for second. I heard-"

We all gasped and stood incredibly still as a deep growl echoed from somewhere close, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Shit," Axel mumbled, grabbing Gray's hand. "I didn't think that they'd be here at this time of year..."

"What the hell are you on about?" Gray whispered harshly, her eyes wide with terror.

"Nothing," he said, looking at all three of us. Another snarl cut through the night, almost as loudly as the pounding my chest. "Now on the count of three, run in the direction I'm facing."

Hannah grabbed my sleeve, and I could feel her hand trembling. The snarls were getting closer, and I could hear soft footsteps on the ground near us.

"THREE!" Axel bellowed, and we all sprinted in the direction had pointed us in, dodging trees and bushes as quickly as we could. My heart was beating loudly in my ears, and I could barely hear the instructions that Axel was screaming at us over the roars that erupted from all around us, filling the night air.

I looked up to see Axel way in front of me, Gray stumbling behind him and Hannah following her, their hair whipping behind them as they ran. Each one of them had terrified looks on their faces, and Hannah kept looking back at me, making sure I was still there.

I ducked my head down in an attempt to move faster and catch up with them, but in doing so I lost concentration of where I was treading and felt my right foot snag on something, causing me to fall heavily onto the damp soil. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up again, but cried out as I put weight on my right foot, and I realised that in my clumsy idiocy, I had sprained my ankle.

The growls were getting closer, and I couldn't run.

**Dedicated to the beautiful and simply amazing Rachael Elizabeth Orr. I love you, whore. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**And yet another one. I'm on a rolllll. xD**

**Rated M for language. I own all content.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Saviour

The snarls filled my ears, making it impossible for me to think of a way to get out of the mess I was in. Stupidly, I had sprained my ankle, and could no longer run from the thing that was most likely going to hunt me down and then eat me, savouring my flesh and using my bones as tooth picks.

Well done, Rachael, you fucking moron.

My heart was pounding so fast that I was scared it would burst out of my chest, and I was hyperventilating so badly that I wasn't able to scream for my friends. I felt so horribly sick that I thought I was actually going to vomit, and so light headed that I thought I was going to pass out.

My legs suddenly gave way and I plummeted to the floor, curling up into a ball and closing my eyes. I hoped that by making myself smaller, I would be less obvious to the creature that was hunting us and whatever it was would pass me by, but I knew that I would be found and killed.

I didn't want to die, I knew that, but part of me was glad that it was me rather than my friends as the growls become so close that I could almost feel the creature's breath on the back of my neck.

That's when I realised that I could actually feel hot breath on my neck.

I opened one eye and looked up, wanting to see what was about to kill me. And fuck, what I saw nearly scared me to death.

Teeth. Very sharp, yellowed teeth were bared at me, saliva dripping from them and landing in a puddle at the thing's feet. It was covered in shaggy brown fur, matted with dried blood and dirt, and from the ends of its hands and feet protruded very long, very sharp looking claws that reminded me of Wolverine from X-Men. It looked like a wolf, but stood on its hind legs, crouched forward in what I could only describe as a praying mantis type pose. What terrified me the most though, were its eyes. They were red and wild, and staring at me intently as it thought of the ways it could kill me. I saw my death in those eyes, and it made me tremble violently, sucking in deep, hysterical breaths.

The creature growled softly and leaned in, sniffing at me. The phrase 'playing with your food' sprung to my mind, and I swallowed heavily. It sauntered around me, evaluating me from different angles, and part of me wished that it would just get it over and done with. Finally, it pulled itself up straight and roared wildly, making my ears ring and my head pound.

I scrunched myself up into a ball again, burying my head into my chest and covering it over with my arms. There was no use fighting back, and I was going to die either way. The thing roared again, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a single claw run down my side, tearing my clothes and cutting into my skin. I felt my blood bubble to the surface of the wound and start to drip down my back, making me whimper in pain. I opened an eye and peeked out at the creature. Its claws rose slowly, and I knew that this was the end. I whispered comforting thoughts to myself as rain began to pound down on my frail body, making me shiver. I knew what would happen in the future, and it scared me.

My remains would be found in a few days, and my friends would have to identify my clothes since my body would have been mauled beyond recognition. My family would be informed, and they would collapse in grief from losing me in such a stupid way. The school and the local area would be alerted, and they would hold an assembly in my memory. My real friends would be ignored for the crocodile tears of the Plastics who would obviously miss me so badly, and people would pretend to be sorry that I was dead. My funeral would be poorly attended, only my family and my three best friends bothering to turn up. Imagining Hannah's face as she stood by my grave made my eyes sting, and hot tears began to flow down my cheeks.

Rather me than them. That's the only thing that comforted me as my death approached. Rather me than them...

The thing roared again, and I screamed with everything I had, letting out all my terror in one final effort.

When I ran out of breath, it took me a few minutes to realise that I was still alive.

I looked up to see the creature slammed against a tree, blood trickling down its forehead as it howled in pain. It staggered around, holding its head in its paws and desperately trying not to lose its balance.

Something- no, someone stood in front of it calmly, growling softly. They were tall and well built, wearing all black with long hair. Their hands were clenched tightly into fists, the only thing giving away their anger.

My brain couldn't arrange the events to make logical sense, and I started to hear a strange noise that echoed through my head. That's when I realised that I was laughing hysterically, sobs mixed in with the peculiar giddiness that flowed through my entire body. I felt light-headed, and the world was spinning around dangerously.

The creature roared again, and the person was suddenly clutching it by the throat, turning the howls into strangled gasps and whimpers. Even from my distance away, I could hear the bones in the thing's neck snapping, and I heaved violently, pressing my face against the damp coolness of the earth.

This was a dream. It had to be a horrible, horrible nightmare, and any second now, I would wake up in my soft warm bed.

"Are you okay?"

The soft voice startled me, and my head snapped up with such force that it should have flown off. And then I screamed.

The man looked down at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend as I started to hyperventilate.

Long black hair, darker than midnight. Incredibly blue eyes tinged with gold, like the sun rise over the ocean. A face that did Michelangelo's David no justice at all.

It was him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, reaching out towards me slowly. His hand grabbed the lapel of my jacket and tugged softly, trying to get me to respond. His eyes held mine, trying to search for some sign that I was remotely sane at this moment in time.

I cackled manically, looked up at him with wide, crazy eyes, and then blacked out.


End file.
